


soft mornings

by acecake5



Series: carmen sandiego x reader [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, sorry for my simping i just love carmen sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecake5/pseuds/acecake5
Summary: felt gay wrote somethin
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gender Neutral Reader, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Reader
Series: carmen sandiego x reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113734
Kudos: 13





	soft mornings

You stood in front of the stove and watched the eggs cook, occasionally shifting them around with a spatula so they wouldn’t stick to the pan.

You saw Carmen walking over to you in the corner of your eye and her arms wrapped around you and she pulled you closer, leaning down to kiss the side of your neck.

“Good morning,” she said.

“Good morning, darling,” you lifted the pan of eggs off of the stove, which Carmen then turned off.

You turned to face her and slipped your hands in her hair, bringing her down to meet your lips.

“How did you sleep?” she asked as she pulled away.

“I slept well, what about you?” you smiled at her, turning back to put some eggs onto a couple of plates.

“Pretty well,” Carmen took the plates and set them out on the table.

“Do you want toast?” you asked, walking over to the toaster.

“Yeah,” Carmen said, getting some silverware out.

\--

After eating, Carmen put on a movie and you snuggled up close to her on the couch, your head resting on her shoulder and your arms wrapped around her middle.

She smiled at you and kissed the top of your head.

If, when Zack and Ivy woke up and came downstairs, they found the two of you asleep and cuddling on the couch and snapped a couple pictures, no they did not. <3


End file.
